Naughty Girls
by See Jane Write
Summary: Somwhere between Passion and Becoming, Drusilla is bored because her men are too busy concentrating on killing the Slayer so she makes herself a new playmate...Rating mostly to be safe...Chapter Ten up.
1. Chapter One

Naughty Girls

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here mentioned within the ramblings here. They were all created by the brilliant mind of Joss Whedon

Author's Note: Yes, it's really insane and out there like most other things I write, but whatever...It's mainly the result of what happens to a girl's mind after bringing this couple up in two disturbing couple arguments against friends. (That would be you two, Karma and Becky! Hi! ::waves::)

Chapter One

Drusilla looked around the confines of the factory. Sure, she did not totally hate the place. As a matter of fact, she had come to like it. Much better than the various hotel rooms they had been two were everything was so packed in. Here, a girl could have almost all the room she wanted.

But what was the point of having all the room if she did not have any men to share it with. Nothing bad had happened to either of her boys, except for their growing fondness with the Vampire Slayer. Both of them were eager to kill her and were basically ignoring the insane vampire off in the sidelines. Something Drusilla did not like.

The vampire leaned her head against the wall, waiting for it to confirm her beliefs that the sun had set once again on the pathetic town called Sunnydale. A town that was the home of a Hellmouth, something Drusilla had not yet encountered in her numerous years of life. She giggled. "Party time," she said excitedly as she clapped her hands together as she danced over towards her doll collection, picking up Miss Edith. She needed someone to go out and party with. Since her boys were otherwise occupied, it would be up to Miss Edith to keep her company.

"And what a party it's going to be," she whispered under her breath as she made her way outside and into the main part of Sunnydale. Something that should not take too long and she had all the time she needed. "Have to get punch," she continued as she glanced down at Miss Edith. "Fresh punch."

Oz smiled as he climbed down from the stage at the Bronze and began making his way over towards the four Scoobies gathered at one of the closer tables in comparison to the stage. "Greetings," he said as he took the empty seat next to Willow.

Willow smiled. "You did great," she complimented eagerly. "I mean, the rest of the band was good too, but you were the best," she said as she quickly checked to make sure no other members from Dingoes Ate My Baby were gathered around them.

Oz smiled. "Thanks," he said plainly as he looked around the table. Buffy was seated on the other side of Willow and had some form of beverage in front of her that he could not tell what it was. Although Buffy was physically sitting there, Oz doubted that her mind was focused on the conversation in front of her. Or lack of conversation to be more correct. On his right sat Xander with Cordelia sitting in his lap, something the cheerleader normally would not allow herself to do in public. He stopped, wondering on it for a moment before turning back to the best thing that had happened in his life,

Willow Rosenberg. "You look great tonight."

"A-hem," Cordelia added.

Oz smiled. "Well, you do to," he said and he meant it. "But she's my girlfriend," Oz added as he wrapped an arm around Willow.

"Buffy, you there?" Willow asked curiously as she waved a hand in front of the Slayer's face.

"Hmm?" Buffy asked as she drifted back from her various daydreams. "Oh, sorry, was I zoning out again?" she asked, though she already knew the answer to her question.

Xander nodded. "Just a little bit."

"Are you kidding me?" Cordelia asked. "A little bit would actually include some words from her mouth. As far as she's concerned, we're all just little worthless things sent here to try and keep her mind off Angel but we're failing horribly."

"You made your point," Xander quickly injected before Cordelia could say anything else. "Buffy's allowed to be in pain right now. It's a hard situation and she needs friends to support her."

Cordelia sighed, taking Xander's words as her cue to stop talking. "Right," she said quietly. "Well I should get going," she began as she rose from her position on Xander's lap.

"What? Why?" Xander asked as he rose and put a strong hand on her left shoulder, causing Cordelia to stop walking and turn around to face him.

"Why?" Cordelia repeated in shock. "Because everything I do or say is inappropriate when it comes to Buffy or Willow. It's like they're worth more to you than your own girlfriend! You'd go out and die for them before saying one thing to support me!"

"Cordelia, no," Xander begged as he moved his hand further on her back. "Look, I love you," he told her.

"You're just saying that because you want to go make out somewhere!" Cordelia shot back at him. "Let me go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I am not just saying it!" Xander argued as he kept his grip on her strong.

"Let go of me!" Cordelia yelled in a loud voice that made the few people around them turn around to make sure nothing wrong was going on. She frowned, slapping at Xander's hand lightly so that he would let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow," she mumbled as she began storming angrily out of the Bronze.

"Cordelia!" Xander called after her but either the cheerleader did not hear him or she was choosing to ignore him. Xander had his bets on the latter.

"She'll come around," Buffy assured Xander as her friend rejoined the table. "She just needs a bit of time."

Drusilla smiled as she grew closer towards the streets of Sunnydale. The perfect street. The one street that contained the Bronze, which in her mind was basically the street filled with a lifetime's supply of fruit punch. Or possibly two lifetimes, but she would not dare to go that far since it was a street in Sunnydale after all.

"What's that?" she asked slightly as she looked down at Miss Edith. "Yes, yes I like that!" she answered the unasked question as she slunk closer towards the opening of the Bronze where she saw the perfect thing. A girl, young. She placed her age at about sixteen or seventeen. Good height and thin. "A playmate?" she asked the doll curiously as she studied the girl closer. She had seen her before. One of the Slayer's crew.

She walked closer towards her. "Raspberry's all ripe but the music box doesn't want to sing," she pouted as she placed Miss Edith down on the ground before approaching the girl. "Psst," she called as she came up from behind and wrapped her hands around the girl's thin body.

"Xander Harris, if this is another one of your lame ideas to get me back--"

"Shh, don't fret kitten," Drusilla cooed. "Mummy's here," she began as she moved Cordelia's hair away from her neck.

"I'll--I'll scream," Cordelia threatened as Drusilla carried her over towards a less populated part of the street. "Really loud," she added as fear began taking over her body.

"Like sirens," Drusilla declared. "Big and loud."

"I really will scream. Then Buffy will come and stake you," Cordelia threatened.

Drusilla giggled as she licked her tongue against Cordelia's bare and exposed neck. And as promised, Cordelia let out a short scream. "Shh, bad kitten!" Drusilla scolded as she slapped at Cordelia's wrist. "This is quiet time! Like mice!"

Cordelia nodded slightly in fear as she found herself being hoisted up within Drusilla's remarkably strong arms. She gasped slightly, noting that with the position she was in, her neck was only a few precious inches away from Drusilla's mouth. She tried to squirm free, but found the task impossible. The harder she would try to break free, the harder Drusilla would squeeze. "Oh god," she whispered under her breath as she saw Drusilla transform into her less appealing vampire face. "Please," she begged. "You won't like me! I taste funny!" she began.

"Shh!" Drusilla scolded again as she moved her head closer towards Cordelia's uncovered neck with all the blood pumping through it. She stopped suddenly before moving over against the back wall close to the dumpsters, hidden from sight.

"I really taste awful," Cordelia tried again.

Drusilla stopped a moment before tracing her fingernail through Cordelia's left cheek, cutting it slightly. She leaned in closer, licking the few stray drops of blood away from it. "Nonsense. You're the best fruit punch," she affirmed before putting the cheerleader down for a brief second. Her hand instantly shot out in front of Cordelia, preventing her from going anywhere. "Hold still," she commanded before moving in so she could touch the soft flesh on Cordelia's neck. She gave a short giggle before sinking her teeth into the girl's neck as she began draining the girl's life from her.

Cordelia shrieked loudly in pain. If she was going to die, she wanted everyone to know about it. She screamed loudly until she felt the life draining from her and she no longer had the energy. "Bitch," she said softly to Drusilla before she died.

Drusilla thought quickly as she used her nails and slit her right wrist and held the wound over Cordelia's open mouth. The red liquid quickly filled Cordelia's mouth and Drusilla knew it. She tilted the woman's neck back far, allowing the blood to go down the dead girl's throat.

"Perfect," she announced as she dropped the lifeless body towards the ground where it hit the pavement with a thud. She smiled wickedly as she jumped and hid behind the dumpster as she heard footsteps coming closer. "Fruit punch, check," she whispered happily.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The various _Buffy_ characters associated in this do not belong to me. They all belong to Joss.

Chapter Two

"Did you hear that?" Willow asked as the loud heavy metal music from the current band playing stopped for a second as the band finished their song and got ready for the next.

"Hear what?" Oz asked curiously as he looked over at Willow.

"Sounded like someone--" Willow began.

"Screaming," Buffy finished as she too could hear it. She stopped, listening as she found it sounded a little too familiar. "Wait, is that--"

"It's Cordy," Xander stated, his voice filled with fear as he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the exit of the Bronze. The various Bronze workers could tell him not to run all they wanted to, but it would not make a difference in his mind. None of the Bronze workers had their girlfriends screaming for their lives.

Buffy rushed out after Xander, Willow and Oz not far behind. "I don't see her," Buffy stated as the four of them stood on the street outside.

Xander shook his head. "She was here, I can tell."

"Some sort of boyfriend thing?" Willow asked. Although she did her best to hide it, there was a small hint of hurt in her voice.

Again Xander shook his head. "No, her perfume. It's strong. She's nearby," he stated as he began walking further away from the door up the street towards the dumpsters. "I'm going to find her even if it takes all night."

Buffy stopped suddenly after following Xander a little bit. "I'm not sure you're going to need to," she stated as she looked down at her feet, where the body of Cordelia Chase lay.

"No!" Xander began angrily in denial as he rushed over towards Cordelia, picking her up and holding her in his arms. But instead of feeling the nice warm temperature of his girlfriend's body against his arms, he felt her cold flesh. "NO!" he shouted angrily. "She's not dead, she can't be"

As much as Xander tried to fight it off, he could not prevent the tears from forming in his eyes. He clung tightly to her body, wishing that there was some way, any way he could bring her back. But he knew there was no such thing. He had seen lots of people been killed during his tenure as one of the Scoobies, but never had he cared for any of them as much as he cared for Cordelia.

His tears were coming out faster and he felt Buffy's gentle hand going to his shoulder. "I loved her," Xander choked out as Buffy kneeled down next to him. "Who--who would do this?"

Buffy looked down at Xander. "I honestly don't--" she began before catching site of something on the other side of the street. "Hold on," she said as she stood up and walked over to it.

"What is it?" Willow asked as she began following Buffy, leaving Oz to go over to Xander.

Buffy said nothing at first as she leaned over and picked up the small doll she had seen. "Who do we know that kills people and carries dolls?" Buffy asked as she held up Miss Edith by the dress between her thumb and forefinger. "Xander, we think we know who did this," Buffy began as she walked back over towards her friend, handing the doll to him.

"You're telling me things like Chucky are real too?" Oz asked as he looked down at what he thought to be a murderous doll in Xander's hands.

Willow shook her head. "No, not the doll. The insane vampire who owns the doll," she explained as she walked over and stood next to her boyfriend. "Drusilla," she added for Oz's benefit.

"I should have known!" Xander yelled angrily as he threw the doll down angrily. He stood up after carefully laying Cordelia pack down. "I want to kill those vampires," he stated angrily.

"I know," Buffy said. "And we will. But not tonight," she began.

"When?" Xander demanded.

"Soon," Buffy promised. "Now we should all get home," she added. "They could still be around and we don't have weapons."

Xander gave a huge sigh but reluctantly agreed to go. As they began walking over to where Oz had parked his van, Xander stopped, rushing back over to Cordelia, kissing her pale forehead lightly. "I love you," he stated before catching back up with the other Scoobies before the tears would be following his words.

Drusilla smiled wickedly as she saw the four members of the Slayer's gang leaving. She giggled as she picked Cordelia's limp body and tossed it over her shoulder. "They didn't play by the rules," she whispered as she picked up the fallen Miss Edith. "But they will learn soon enough," she added as she began heading back to the factory.

Spike and Angelus could hang over the Slayer all they wanted. As far as Drusilla was concerned, she had her perfect mate once again. Sure, it was a little unusual, but she and Darla had done it before so certainly this girl would be able to learn.

"What's that?" Spike asked as Drusilla neared the factory. Drusilla did not answer so Spike rushed up to her, catching glimpse of the girl tosses over her shoulder. "Alright, you got me a torture toy," he said happily.

"No," Angelus began as he picked Cordelia's body up. "If anyone's torturing this bird, it's me," he stated before frowning. "It's cold. What'd you do that for?"

"Mine," Drusilla said possessively as she reached for Cordelia once again. "My playmate for under the stars and the nice happy moon," she began.

"**That's** your new playmate?" Angelus asked in disgust. "I really did make you crazy."

"Yea, thanks for that," Spike said irritably. "It's all your fault we're going to have this annoying thing around," he said as he gestured emphatically at Cordelia.

Drusilla shook her head. "She's going to be all new again. And we will paint the town."

"We?" Spike asked.

Drusilla nodded. "Me and my little music box," she said happily as she dragged Cordelia into the factory.

Early the next morning, Willow and Buffy walked into the library. The two of them had met up outside the high school and knew that Giles should know what had happened the previous day. Oz was running a little late that day and Xander had insisted the night before that he would not be going into school that day. And that only left Willow and Buffy to tell Giles about Cordelia.

"Giles," Buffy began softly, snapping the Watcher's attention immediately.

"What is it? Did something happen last night on patrol?" he asked, sounding deeply concerned.

"We didn't go patrolling," Buffy began, much to Giles's disapproval. She continued on before he could scold her for not doing her duty. "We were planning to go to the Bronze and then patrolling, but something happened at the Bronze."

"What happened?"

Buffy drew in another breath. "CordeliaÉShe and Xander got into a fight which caused Cordy to leave early with anger. Sometime after she leftÉDrusillaÉDrusilla got to herÉDrusilla killed her." Buffy could not manage to say the awful truth without tears.

"Did she turn her?" Giles asked as he too began to feel saddened.

Willow shook her head. "We're not sure."

Drusilla giggled as she caught sight of Cordelia awakening. "Come sunshine," she begged as Cordelia began looking around with panic.

"Where--where am I?" the cheerleader asked in fear as she saw Drusilla slinking towards her.

"Shh, shh," Drusilla began as she placed her finger up to Cordelia's lips. "I rescued you. Now we are going to have a party," she said with a smile.

"A--a party?" Cordelia asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Drusilla nodded as she began moving her long fingernails in front of Cordelia's face, ultimately hypnotizing the newly made vampire. "Party to make people all green," Drusilla giggled as she leaned in closer towards Cordelia, their lips locking in a kiss.

The hypnotic Cordelia vampire gave a slight smile before continuing to kiss her sire, their tongues swirling around one another's. Cordelia moved her arms down Drusilla's back while Drusilla did the same to Cordelia.

"See?" Drusilla began with a laugh. "All new," she stated with a pleased look before she returned to making out with the former cheerleader turned vampire.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon except for my lack of sanity...Actually, he might own my sanity, which would be why I have a lack of it, and write this...

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything.

Chapter Three

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Giles asked as he looked over at Willow and Buffy. Although he was saddened that Cordelia was dead, fear now overcame him since there was a possibility she might be a vampire. "Didn't you check the body? Didn't you move the body to be safe?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, Giles!" she yelled. "We didn't ok. We were more concerned of making sure Xander doesn't do something stupid that would get him killed as well!" she shot out at her Watcher.

She sighed, shaking her head as she pulled herself together. "Sorry, it's just I'm not perfect. I make mistakes and I'm sorry for that," she began. "I could skip trig and go to see if the body's there or not," she volunteered.

Giles shook his head. "No, it's too late," he began as he walked into his office. "Drusilla would have taken her by now. One can only imagine why she would want Cordelia."

Various pieces of clothing were scattered all over the factory floor, farthest away being Cordelia's undergarments. Cordelia and Drusilla lay on their sides facing one another, Drusilla's dress and Cordelia's shirt coming between their naked bodies and the cold floor of the factory.

Cordelia smiled as she moved closer towards Drusilla, her left hand moving down the insane vampire's back, stopping only to squeeze her girlfriend's right butt cheek.

Drusilla giggled as she began doing the same to Cordelia, the two of them bringing their heads in closer as they once again began kissing one another.

"Oh god, somebody put a stake in me," Spike muttered as he and Angelus looked on to what was going on in front of them.

"I'd volunteer, but I'm occupied right now," Angelus said as his eyes remained glued to the two women who were successfully groping and kissing one another.

"How could you stand to watch them?" Spike asked.

"Well, I am male," Angelus answered as he slapped his hand at Spike for talking during what he saw as beautiful. "And if you were too, you'd enjoy this woman on woman action."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I am a male, but I do not enjoy watching my girlfriend making out with the Slayer's lapdog's whore!" he yelled with an emphatic gesture at Cordelia.

"Well, I wasn't too fond of Drusilla making out with you at first."

"That's different, you poof," Spike yelled. "You at least had Darla during that. I have nothing."

Angelus nodded. "DarlaÉI miss Darla."

"Should have thought about that before you staked her," Spike mumbled angrily.

Angelus growled. "I did not stake her! That blinding idiot do-good-er Angel did it!" he yelled in disgust. "Now, please hush as I'm watching my program," he said, his attention returning to Drusilla and Cordelia.

Xander stood carefully at the address he knew was Cordelia's. Although he had never actually been to his girlfriend's house, he knew her address better than his own. He stood outside the rather large house on Parkview Avenue before gathering the courage to knock on the door. He gave two short knocks, followed by ringing the doorbell, just to ensure that he would be heard.

"Harold, open it already!" the woman's voice that Xander presumed to be Cordelia's mother commanded. "She probably locked herself out again!"

"It's not her!" the male voice, Cordelia's father perhaps, answered without moving from his seat. "She'd be at school by now."

"Not if the police are bringing her home like we asked them to once they found her!"

Xander rolled his eyes at the mention of the place he was not. He could not bring himself to go there this soon after Cordelia's death. To be in the same hallways the two of them had walked in all the time was just too much for him to handle. He sighed as he knocked again.

"Dammit, if you won't get the door than I will!" the female yelled as she rushed to the door, opening it wide as she embraced Xander tightly in her expensive shirt covered arms without even realizing that she was not hugging her daughter.

"Sylvia, knock it off!" the male yelled. "It's not Cordelia!" he said as he turned around from his position on the couch as he looked in disgust over at Xander.

Cordelia's mother let out a screech as she instantly flung Xander across the hallway. "You're not my daughter! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here! We're not going to buy anything if you're here to sell something." Her voice was firm. She glared at Xander as she smoothed the wrinkled in her shirt and folded her arms across her chest and awaited her previously demanded answer.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Chase, I presume," Xander began meekly.

The man nodded as he got up from his seat on the couch, put his cigar out and walked over towards his wife. "That's us. Now what's your name and business here, sonny?" he asked.

Xander swallowed. "My name's Xander Harris and I have some information you might not want to hear about your daughter" he began.

"How do you know my daughter?" Mrs. Chase asked with a slight hostile tone in her voice.

"I'm dating your daughter...Or I was," Xander began.

Mrs. Chase nodded. "You're right. That was news I did not want to hear about my daughter," she said as she began shooing Xander out.

Xander groaned. "That wasn't what I was hear to tell you!" he said as he began getting angry.

"What do you do for a living?" Mr. Chase asked.

"I don't have a job, I'm only a junior in high school," Xander began.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Mr. Chase asked with the same amount of curiosity as his previous question.

"Why does that matter?" Xander asked.

"We want to know what possessed our daughter to date **you**," Mrs. Chase began. "But some of us have jobs to get to and daughters to find," she continued as she once again tried to push Xander out of the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase!" Xander screeched as he demanded their attention. "Sit down," he commanded and for some unknown reason the parents of his girlfriend obeyed him and sat down at the bottom of the stairs. "Now, what I'm going to tell you, I can guarantee you will not like."

"We already found out that our daughter's dating a scumbag like you," Mrs. Chase interrupted.

"Sylvia, I think he's serious," Mr. Chase said as he took his wife's hand. "What is it?"

Xander swallowed hard again, fighting back the tears enough to say the next eight words. "Mr. and Mrs. Chase...your daughter is...she's dead," Xander choked out.

"What?" Mrs. Chase asked as her expression instantly hinted at sadness. "How? When? How?"

"Tell us what you know," Mr. Chase said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I don't know much...I found her outside the Bronze last night and she was already gone," Xander began but he found there was no way for him to talk about it without getting tear-y eyed.

To his surprise, the Chases understood what he was going through and Mr. Chase stood up, pulling Xander and Sylvia into his arms. The three of them stood like that, comforting one another for quite awhile before calming down slightly, at least enough for Mr. Chase to call the police to end the search for Cordelia and start the search for her body and whoever killed her.

Cordelia and Drusilla once again arose from their bliss as they began putting clothes on. Not that it was something either one of them particularly wanted to do, but it would be something required if one were to walk around in public.

"We've been coped up for hours," Cordelia pouted as she slipped one of Drusilla's dresses over her head. "Can we party now?"

Drusilla slipped into one of her dresses as well, glancing over at Cordelia and smiling wickedly in response.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me as a result of this craziness is the fact that Cordelia Chase is a vampire and is Drusilla's new partner. The characters, places, mythology, and whatnot all belong to Mr. Joss Whedon, who is ((fill in the blank: A-God B-the creator of the show C-a writer D-all of the above!)) Tehe. Hey, I'm insane, I have an excuse!

Chapter Four

Indeed Cordelia would be getting her party. It came in the form of walking throughout the Sunnydale streets, the exact same ones that had been the death place of Drusilla's new vampiric girlfriend. Cordelia let out a small giggle as she rushed over to the Bronze, hoping to find someone there to kill. Perhaps Aura, who had always annoyed the hell out of her.

She shook her head on the killing Aura scheme. The mortal person she saw standing there in shock would be much more fun in her opinion.

"Oh my god, Cordelia," Xander began as he rushed out over towards the girl. He knew there was a reason that he was late coming to the Bronze that night. He had originally been opposed to the idea all together, considering it would not feel right going there so soon. But something deep down inside told him to go, so he decided he would follow his intuition and go.

His footsteps drew closer towards the vampire as he wrapped his hands around her tightly. "I thought I lost you," he murmured into her long brown hair which still happened to smell like honeysuckle, the way they had been the previous day.

"Now why would you think that?" Cordelia asked innocently as she pulled away from Xander.

Xander shrugged as he moved back closer towards Cordelia, hugging her tightly as if letting go of her would make her vanish into nothing. "None of it matters, you're back now," he said softly.

"Bad doggy!" Drusilla scolded as she pushed Xander off of her pet with a simple flick of her wrist. "Mine," she added as she placed a controlling hand on Cordelia's lower waist and began rubbing her lower back seductively.

"No!" Xander argued as he grabbed Cordelia by the wrist and yanked her away from Cordelia. "She's mine. Tell her Cordy. Tell her you're mine."

Cordelia looked gravely over at Xander for a brief moment before breaking free from his grip and walking back into Drusilla's wide and open arms. "Sorry Xander," she said softly before shaking her head slightly. "No I'm not," she added with a smile at Drusilla, her hands going up to her girlfriend's head.

Drusilla giggled as she adhered to Cordelia's desires. The two of them once again joined mouths and before long, tongues were swirling all over the place.

For a brief jealous moment Xander wondered why Cordelia had never shown him affection like that. Perhaps it was a side effect of being dead or his mind was just overreacting to seeing his girlfriend kissing the same insane vampire who was aligned with his best friend's evil ex-boyfriend.

Whereas Xander would typically enjoy watching affection like that, woman on woman action, considering that Cordelia was involved in the mess, he did not want to see any more of it. He turned around in shock and rushed himself into the Bronze.

"Buffy, something horribly wrong is going on out there!" he exclaimed as he approached their table inside the dark club bearing its traditional loud heavy metal music from the Dingoes.

"What is it?" Buffy asked as she immediately focused her attention on Xander and whatever information he may have to convey to her.

"Cordy," Xander began in disgust.

"We know she's dead honey," Willow began in a slightly distracted tone of voice as she was mainly focusing on staring lovingly at Oz as he played up on the stage.

Xander shook her head. "That's not the bad part," he began. "I saw her out there."

"A vampire?" Buffy asked curiously.

Again, Xander moved his head back in forth in denial. "No," he quickly blurted out. "Well, at least she didn't show any signs of it."

"Then Xander, what was it?" Buffy asked as her patience began to run a little thin. As much as she cared for Xander and would be there to support him as he had been when Angel turned evil, she was beginning to wonder if Xander's "horrible thing happening" was a result of his sadness over Cordelia's death.

"She was with Drusilla," Xander began. "Making out and stuff and possibly now things that she would never do with me. Or never even consider doing with me."

Buffy rolled her hazel eyes. "Xander, is that **all** you think about?" she asked in apparent disgust with her friend.

"Buffy, I'm serious!" Xander yelled as he grabbed Buffy's bracelet covered right wrist with an unusual amount of strength, especially considering that it was Xander. "And you're coming with me," he added as he and Buffy began walking through the Bronze.

"How could you?" Harmony asked as she stopped dead in front of Xander, preventing him from going any further. "She only died yesterday and already you're thinking about getting a new girlfriend? How could you?" she repeated as she slapped Xander across the face before smiling triumphantly and walking back towards her table of friends.

Xander groaned, ignoring the comment as he continued dragging Buffy out towards the alley. "Look at that!" he commanded as he gestured over at the two vampires with his left hand.

"You got me a present?" Cordelia asked as she walked up towards Buffy with a wicked smile. "That's sweet, really Xander."

"I like this one!" Drusilla giggled as she too joined her girlfriend in circling the Slayer, admiring her bare and exposed neck from all angles.

"Better than me?" Cordelia asked as she stopped suddenly, staring at Drusilla in with an almost hurtful expression.

Drusilla shook her head as she walked back over towards Cordelia, her hands tracing down the girl's back as their lips were drawn together in a kiss.

Xander instantly turned away, not wanting to watch anything like that. "Now do you believe me?" he asked, turning towards the Slayer.

Buffy too found herself disgusted by the action going on just behind Xander's back and was therefore speechless. "Yea, I believe you," she whispered softly as she began edging backwards slowly towards the Bronze door.

"Glad we're clear," Xander replied as he began mimicking Buffy's actions.

"Naughty scoundrels," Drusilla piped up as she tuned into their actions. She pulled herself away from Cordelia long enough to launch a hand out in front of Buffy, preventing the Slayer from any further forward movements into the Bronze. "The party wasn't over yet," she whispered in a sweet voice that made Buffy sick to hear it. "But the drinks are being served," she added, her face shifting to the less appealing vampire face the Slayer was so familiar with.

"God, what is it with you vampires and all the food and beverage references?" Buffy asked with a roll of her hazel eyes as she slipped her left hand towards the back pocket of her jeans, hoping that she had remembered to put a stake there.

"Buffy," Cordelia began as she approached the Slayer from behind, completely forgetting about her once beloved Xander. "None of that," she commanded in a strangely parental tone of voice as she knocked the small wooden object out of Buffy's hands. "It's not playing fair."

"How is anything in this situation fair?" Buffy asked as she kicked Cordelia's lower leg hard, sending the cheerleader to the ground and giving Buffy just enough time to run down the alleyway, Xander right on her heels.

"The music hasn't even stopped yet," Cordelia pouted as she rose to her feet a moment later. She shrugged as she gestured at the Bronze with a wicked smile. "Party now?" she asked eagerly as she looked into Drusilla's eyes.

Her girlfriend nodded in response as the two of them began walking into the Bronze. "Punch is all ready," she cooed.

Cordelia smiled as she pressed her lips against Drusilla's for a brief moment before the two of them separated, each on the prowl for any one who might seem helpless. Since it was the Bronze in Sunnydale, Cordelia knew there had to be someone there that would fit her description.

She scanned the premises, trying to pick out any potential dinner. That was all she was there for. She had no desire to turn any person she knew in her mortal days into a creature of darkness, but she definitely could use a little bite to eat. She sighed heavily, recognizing a few people from Sunnydale High there. Lee Vee, total loser with rhyming name, Cordelia instantly remembered. She would rather be staked than put her body anywhere near that thing. A few girls from her freshman P.E. class walked passed her. Some of them might have been alright to eat, but Drusilla truly was the only women for Cordelia and she did not want to bite any other.

Cordelia's expression grew into a smile as she spotted the perfect person. George Smucky, the one person who had been kicked off the Sunnydale High School football team for reasons unknown to her. But there he was sitting at a table in the back of the Bronze alone, hidden from society.

Cordelia advanced over towards her soon to be dinner. "Hi," she began weakly as she immediately snapped the attention of the man in front of her.

Drusilla approached Cordelia as well, wrapping her slender arm around Cordelia's bare shoulders. She rested her head against Cordelia's shoulder, licking the skin around her girlfriend's neck. "Nice and big like mushrooms," Drusilla declared as she eyed Cordelia's choice of victim up and down.

"Um, do you want me to move?" the blonde boy asked curiously as he looked curiously up at Cordelia and Drusilla.

Before either vampire had a chance to ask, the lights flickered off and the music suddenly stopped playing. Various groans could be heard from people scattered amongst the small club.

"Keep groaning," a male voice boomed from the entrance. "It'll let us know where all the people are."

Drusilla's eyes lit up with excitement as she turned to Cordelia. "Big party, call all your friends," she chirped.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, then I would be rich and would be able to afford a computer of my own that does not have suicidal Internet. But, alas, I do not own Joss Whedon's characters. (He does, that's why they're his characters...)

Chapter Five

"Now, now, now," Angelus began as he ventured further into the Sunnydale club. "There's no real reason to scream. It helps to give away your position, but don't worry kittens. Everyone will get a turn."

"And this is what I call fun," Spike added as he followed Angelus and began looking at all of the frightened people. "Look at all the goodies," he added.

Drusilla giggled as she pulled Cordelia by the wrist and began heading over towards the various tables throughout the club. "Do you like the gifties?" she asked curiously. "There's just so many presents for me, but I don't know which to open first."

Cordelia's face filled with a wicked smile as she began walking over to one of the tables. "I have a theory on which one," she stated as she pulled her victim of choice up by long strands of her red hair.

"What do you want Cordelia?" Willow asked through gritted teeth.

"To teach a certain ex of mine a little lesson on love," Cordelia said simply. "Now, if you recall, even when he was dating me, Xander always had a thing for you. I wonder if he'd like you with some fangs attached to your desperate of make-up face."

"No, no, no," Angelus scolded as he pushed Cordelia over towards the side. "I had dibs on the Slayer's best friend, not some new thing. You're job is to entertain Drusilla and only that!"

Cordelia stuck a lower lip out in protest. "You didn't kill her before when you had the chance," she pointed out. "Why would you do it now?"

"We didn't stake you as soon as Drusilla came home with you," Spike pointed out as he too approached the vampire crowd around Willow's table. He smiled wickedly, retrieving his lighter from his back pocket. "That certainly won't stop us now, though," he pointed out.

"Hey!" Willow yelled, snapping everyone's attention quickly. "I'm standing right here and none of you are going to kill me or turn me and there is nothing wrong with my face!" she declared strongly as she picked up her plate that had been holding a muffin. Without thinking, she smashed the plate over Angelus's head then quickly darted out of the Bronze along with a few other people.

"She changed the rules," Drusilla began as she watched Willow flee. "But it isn't her birthday so she can't do that!"

Spike rolled his eyes before catching site of the crowd quickly exiting the Bronze. "Quick," he yelled. "Stop them!"

Drusilla, Cordelia, and Angelus laughed slightly as they dutifully went to do as they were told, each of them grabbing some random person and biting into their nice and juicy necks.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled as she rushed into the library, hoping that the Slayer would be there. She had already called Buffy's house with no success on tracking down the Slayer. And covering up what emergency was going on was certainly difficult since Joyce Summers still was oblivious to her daughter's true calling in life.

"Giles! Buffy!" she yelled as she ventured further into the library.

The Watcher stepped out from his office, Buffy and Xander right behind him. "What is all the commotion about?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Willow nodded emphatically. "At the Bronze," she stated clearly. "Drusilla, Cordelia there already. Spike, Angelus come and badness ensues," she rambled out in one breath. "Causing trouble! Now!" she added as she flailed her arms about in her frustration.

"So Cordelia's been turned?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded. "We were telling you that but you weren't listening!" she pouted as she crossed her arms across her thin chest. "This is what you get for not listening to your Slayer."

"I never said I didn't believe you, but I just find it unbelievable. I mean, Drusilla's insane and I can somewhat see what she might see in Cordelia. But Cordelia's perfectly straight and probably does not make a good vampire," Giles stated in his defense.

"Well, she's over at the Bronze being a vampire and we are unsure of how dangerous she is, but judging by the fact that she's with Drusilla, Angelus, and Spike I can guess that she doesn't completely suck at it!" Willow yelled with vexation behind her voice.

"Alright, alright Will," Buffy began. "I want you and Giles to gather some weapons and meet me at the Bronze," she commanded.

"And you will be what?" Giles asked.

Buffy pulled a stake off from the table and tucked it into the front of her shirt. "I have a stake with me," she began. "I'm going just to see what's going on. How many people are there and whatnot. If there's a lot of danger, I'll start fighting. You guys just get there," she said before rushing out of the Bronze.

Willow and Giles nodded as they rushed into Giles office and began pulling few weapons from the bottom drawers of his desk and tossing them into a small bag.

"Stakes, crosses, holy water," Willow called off as she inspected the bag's contents. "I think that's about everything."

Giles nodded as he slung the bag over his shoulder. "Off to the Bronze," he stated as he reached for his car keys.

"We're taking your car?" Willow asked dubiously. "It's ten times faster to walk with toddlers," she pointed out. "No offense."

Giles sighed, knowing that Willow was right. "Fair enough," he noted as the two of them left the library, leaving Xander behind.

Xander stood there in slight shock, wondering why he was not allowed to help save the world this time. There was nothing wrong with his fighting skills. Between Willow and him, he thought he might have a slight advantage given the fact that he still remembered how to load and use army equipment. He sighed, reaching for one of the fallen stakes that had been dropped in the rush and tucked it into his pocket. If worse comes to worst, he would always have that stake to rely on. He knew what it was he had to do.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep mentioning that Joss is the all supreme owner of everything?

Chapter Six

Buffy and Willow cautiously entered the Bronze, both armed with stakes and crosses that had been dipped in holy water. "See anything?" Buffy whispered as she carefully walked through the darkened club in search of the four vampires she had to stop.

"No, but hear plenty of screaming," Willow began. "From the back," she added as the two of them walked hand in hand towards the back where the loudest of the screaming was coming from.

Willow was stopped by someone reaching out and grabbing hold of her ankle. "Help," the person rasped in a voice so soft and hoarse that Willow could not even recognize the gender of the person speaking.

"What?" she asked as she knelt down and caught a better glimpse at the person. Of course, she thought to herself. "Harmony, what is it?" she asked.

"Cordelia's over there," Harmony whispered. "And there's something wrong with her face. She's gonna kill me."

Willow rolled her eyes. "My compliments to Cordelia, honestly," she said as she caught up to Buffy. "Anything?" she asked the Slayer.

"Well, Cordelia and Drusilla are performing a live version of _Sex and the Hellmouth_ over there for our nauseating experience," Buffy answered. "But I haven't seen Spike or Angel anywhere."

"Then you're just not looking hard enough," Angelus began from behind Buffy.

Buffy gasped as she slowly turned around. "Willow, search for anyone who got bitten and has chance if survival and get them out of here. Get Giles to do the same when he shows up. I'll handle these two."

"You really think you can do that, do you?" Spike asked curiously. "The odds are not in your favor," he pointed out.

"I love this game," Drusilla pointed out as she approached her boys. "I want the first bite."

Buffy slowly turned around, frowning in disgust as she caught sight of the unclothed Drusilla. "Oh for crying out loud!" she exclaimed. "This has got to be the worst thing in the world."

"Oh, I don't think it is," Cordelia said with a smile as she walked up next to her girlfriend. To Buffy's repulsion, Cordelia was also shed from her clothes. Cordelia then smiled as she stood behind Drusilla, wrapping her arms around Drusilla's nude body and placing her hands together beneath Drusilla's belly button. Her head rested against Drusilla's shoulder as she began licking it.

"Yes, correction," Buffy replied, "**that **is the worst thing in the world."

"It's actually very beautiful," Angelus countered. "But not as beautiful as the feeling of your blood rolling around in my throat, down my esophagus, and in to my stomach."

"Every vampire needs to dream," Buffy began. "It's good that you do, but you must realize that dreams are only wishes your heart makes therefore they are not reality."

"Angelus!" Spike whined. "Come on, are you going to bite her or are you just going to sit and yak all night long?"

"Oh, relax, Spikey," Angelus began. "You'll get your turn. As soon as I'm done playing with her, that's all."

Buffy rolled her eyes as the two male vampires continued arguing over when and how they would kill her. Buffy seized the opportunity to look around at the Bronze and try to locate the various people. Luckily, the only people she saw besides the four vampires were quietly exiting the club, probably led by Willow.

"She's not a toy!" Spike argued back.

Angelus shrugged. "Maybe, but you could break her like one. And then she'd be of no use to her people."

"You know something," Buffy interrupted as both the male vampires looked over at her. "Spike may actually be right for once. Enough talking. Let's get down to business," she said as she launched a kick to Angelus's head causing him to have a momentary distraction while she did the same thing to Spike.

Drusilla whimpered slightly as she backed away from the violence going on. She had more important things to do. "Look at the dancing," she said softly.

Cordelia smiled as she took Drusilla's hand in hers. "You know," she began. "We could go outside and have some dancing fun of our own."

"I like that game better," Drusilla said with wild nods to support the statement as she and Cordelia walked out to the back alley, leaving their clothes behind the counter of the Bronze.

"Now that we're alone," Cordelia began as the couple came into the alley. She smiled, looking deeply into Drusilla's dark eyes. "This body is yours to do whatever you want with it or have do whatever you desire."

Drusilla smiled wickedly as she ran her fingers along Cordelia's features. She then knelt down to the cold ground and began licking Cordelia's front, starting with around the new vampire's belly and working her way up. Cordelia responded by tracing her fingers down Drusilla's back and groping her once her hands neared Drusilla's bottom.

"Oh god," Xander muttered as he finally approached them in the back alley. His trip to the Bronze had gone much slower than he had planned. "Cordelia, what are you doing?"

"Xander," Cordelia began. Her face paled as she caught sight of the small wooden stake Xander was holding in his left hand. She quickly pulled Drusilla up, stopping the vampire from continuing to massage her breasts lightly. "Dru, we have to go," she said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and started running past Xander.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters. I own the pairing (IT WORKS, SARAH, SARAH, and WILLS!). Anyway, that basically covers all that needs to be said, so with no further babbling, on to the other form of babbling I call Chapter Seven..I think..yea...

Author's Note: I apologize it took so long for something not that long in length...And I apologize for the fact that I suck at writing for Drusilla

In pancake-loving memory of Jennifer Evenns

Chapter Seven

"Did you stop Cordy?" Willow asked as Xander approached her near the entrance towards the Bronze where Willow was busy tending to someone's neck. Obviously some biting had occurred while they were making their way over to the club. Fortunately for her, the victims were few in number and spread apart from one another. So far she had seen no people dead inside nor any people coming out in such bad condition that they would soon be dead. Giles was still checking for anyone else while Buffy was doing her best to hold back Spike and Angelus.

"Not exactly," Xander answered honestly. "I tried...She and Dru came out the back entrance, totally in clothes I approve of--for Cordelia that is."

"Please move on, Xander," Willow commanded harshly. "We don't need the nauseating visual."

"What is there to move on to?" Xander asked. "I froze and she rushed down the street with Drusilla."

"Any idea to where?" Willow asked curiously as she applied a fresh bandage to the victim.

"Not a clue," Xander said with a sigh.

"Hopefully to a place involving clothes of some sort," Willow mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Cordelia held Drusilla's cold, pale hand tightly in hers as she continued making her way down the street towards the various clothing stores. Not that she personally had any opposition to being unclothed, but certain parts would only be for the eyes of her girlfriend.

Her feet pattered against the cold asphalt covering the street. She could hear that Drusilla was keeping up with her quite well. Cordelia quickly scanned the approaching stores. She tugged at Drusilla's hand as she caught site of a flattering and revealing dress in the window.

"So pretty. Like daisies. But it will not be there for long," Drusilla said in what Cordelia took as agreement. A smile crossed the cheerleader's lips as she walked over towards the store. Disappointment sank in for a slight second as the door was unlocked.

"Cannot keep the birdie all caged up," Drusilla pointed out as she broke through the glass with a strong thrust from her free hand.

Cordelia's smile widened as she crawled in through the hole Drusilla had created. She soon freed the dress from the mannequin and held it up to Drusilla, smiling in approval. "Put it on," she said as she handed it over.

"My two ladies don't like being cooped up," Drusilla pouted as she gestured at the upper portion of her chest.

"And I don't like seeing them cooped up, but everyone in Sunnydale isn't good enough to see them," Cordelia reminded her girlfriend.

Drusilla shrugged as she allowed the dress's soft fabric to come down over her otherwise bare body. The black silk fabric clung to her and felt good against her skin and she gave a wide smile of approval. "What will the princess wear to the ball?" she asked curiously as she glanced over at Cordelia.

Cordelia shrugged as she looked around in the store, thrilled that her vampire senses were heightened. "There's going to be a ball?" she asked curiously as she reached for a skintight red halter top.

"Everyone's attending," Drusilla answered plainly in a soft voice barely above a whisper. "The moon speaks gladly of it."

"And we wouldn't want to offend the moon," Cordelia responded as she slipped the shirt over her body. She smiled as she turned to Drusilla. "What do you think?"

"Red like the blood that will be there. Such a festival," Drusilla said simply as she gave a small jump of excitement.

"So it's good?" Cordelia asked as she started pulling a black miniskirt on.

Drusilla nodded wildly. "Like Slayer candy."

Cordelia smiled as she rejoined Drusilla near the entrance of the store. Her slender arm wrapped around Drusilla's left arm and she reached and united their hands. Once that was taken care of, the two vampires left the store through the door. "I'm getting hungry," Cordelia pointed out. "Does Slayer blood go to the thighs?" she asked curiously as she and Drusilla began walking back towards the Bronze.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The wacky couple (that DOES work) is my idea. Everything else (characters, places, mythology--basically anything familiar to any _Buffy_ fan) is Joss Whedon's.

Author's Note: Yes, I truly am sorry that this took so long to update. But here it is. Kinda short, but I know where I'm taking it and the next one wil be up soon, I hope.

Chapter Eight

Cordelia and Drusilla marched proudly down the middle of the street. Their arms were linked together and they eyed all the people at the side. So frightened and yet so tasty looking, Cordelia decided. "Can we have a snack?" she asked as she looked over at Drusilla. Her girlfriend could not possible look more beautiful, especially with the way the moon was reflecting off her pale skin.

Drusilla glanced over at the few potential snacks Cordelia was referring to. "The daisies do not like that idea. But this is a party for the moon and the moon does not care."

"So we can eat?" Cordelia asked excitedly.

"As long as there's room for strong little women to be all nice and warm in mommy's tummy," Drusilla declared as she marched over towards the young couple, a boy and a girl.

Cordelia smiled, grateful for the approval, as she too joined Drusilla in standing near the couple. The two of them were a bit young for her general liking, but she had heard the younger they were, the purer the blood.

"I-I'm sorry," the young girl, around the age of fourteen, said as her lower lip trembled in fear. "W-w-we could m-move. C-couldn't we move, Nick?"

The young boy did not seem intimidated by Cordelia and Drusilla's presence. He straightened himself so that he was standing confidently. "We don't need to move anywhere, Nikki."

"That I will agree to," Cordelia said with a smile as she morphed into her game face.

Her girlfriend mimicked her actions. "You eat the princess," she whispered. "I'll deal with the little prince."

Cordelia smiled again at the suggestion. She lunged forward, grabbing the "princess" by the arms, preventing her from getting any further. She sunk her teeth into the young thing's neck and began drinking eagerly.

Willow and Xander stood huddled together at the side entrance of the Bronze. So far no one had come out of the doors, a fact that was both good and bad. Good in the sense that Spike or Angel had not yet succeeded in killing Buffy; Bad in the sense that the Slayer had not staked either vampire.

"Do we have a set plan?" Willow whispered as she clung tighter to her own stake.

"We wait," Xander told her as he crouched down closer to the ground. If he were any closer, he would be sitting on the cold asphalt. "When Buffy comes out, we run."

"That's it?" Willow asked in shock. "We're supposed to be the good guys. Why aren't we fighting the evil? We're just running from the evil? What kind of superheroes would that make us?"

Xander sighed tragically. "We're not superheroes, Will. We're the sidekicks. The sidekicks are allowed to run from danger."

Willow stuck her lip out in a pout. "I don't to be the sidekick. I want to help. If I run, then I'm not helping anything."

"You're helping to keep yourself alive," Xander offered.

Before Willow could offer a valid rebuttal, Buffy emerged from inside the Bronze. Sweat covered her forehead and her stake was clutched tightly in her left hand. "Run," she yelled as she tore past her two friends down Main Street.

Willow and Xander nodded as they dutifully obeyed. "What's…the plan?" Xander asked as he struggled to catch his breath.

"We run," Buffy explained. "We find Cordelia and Drusilla. Hopefully Spike and Angelus follow us. We fight. We try not to get killed."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Drusilla stopped drinking the second she heard footsteps coming towards her and Cordelia. "Time to start the party," she whispered as she tossed the body of the fallen prince aside. "Candy cane," she called over to Cordelia.

Cordelia looked up with the stereotyped deer in headlights look. "What is it, my love?" she asked as she tossed her body aside. She walked up to Drusilla and wrapped her hands around the woman's waist. "Do the stars speak of trouble?"

Drusilla nodded. "Trouble does not even begin to cover it," she said seriously.

Cordelia nodded back just as seriously. "What is it?" she asked again.

"We want to have a party," Drusilla whimpered, "but the White Hats are coming to stop it."

"The White Hats?" Cordelia questioned. "They're on their way right now?"

Drusilla shook her head. "No," she responded distantly.

"But you just said"

Drusilla put a slender finger up to Cordelia's lips. "Not on their way. They're here," she whispered as she pointed behind Cordelia's head.

Sure enough, the 'White Hats' were quickly approaching the two vampires. Buffy led the parade with her stake clenched tightly in her left hand. Her hazel eyes had only two targets in mindCordelia and Drusilla. As of that moment, the two vampires were huddled close together, making it a presumably easy kill.

Willow was running right behind her best friend. She had no visible weapons, but that did not mean she did not possess any. The boy, Xander, trailed right behind the two girls. Out of all of them, Drusilla figured he would be easiest to kill. He was already loosing his breath.

"Now," Buffy yelled as she lunged towards Drusilla. The insane vampire pulled away from her girlfriend's embrace and began fighting Buffy. She kicked the Slayer hard in the stomach with the heel from her boots. Buffy instantly fell backwards, but she jumped right back up and punched Drusilla's jaw. "Xander," she yelled, gesturing her head over at Cordelia.

Her friend nodded as he looked over at the woman he had once loved. "Cordelia," he said simply as he pulled her away.

"What do you want now, Xander?" Cordelia asked irritably as she tried to keep her focus on Drusilla. Her girlfriend was busy fighting the Slayer. They were pretty much head to head, and that worried Cordelia. She had faith that Drusilla could win, but she also had fought alongside Buffy. She knew how powerful the Slayer could be. "Well?" she asked as she kept her eyes focused on Dru. "I already turned you down. Face it, Xander. I have someone else in my life, and it's not you. It never will be you. Not again."

Xander nodded sadly. "I know," he said with a tragic sigh.

"No," Cordelia scolded. "You don't get to play the martyr here. You had your chance with me, and you blew it."

Xander nodded again as he retrieved the stake from his back pocket. "I know, Cordy," he said. "I'm a dope," he told her.

"That I will agree to," Cordelia told him. She felt Xander's arms wrapping around her thin body. "Wait," she began. "What the hell are you doing? You just said you understood that you don't have a chance with me!" she exclaimed in utter confusion.

"I know," Xander said again. "And I'm sorry," he concluded as he hugged her tightly. The stake was held in his left hand just above Cordelia's heart. The tighter his grip was on her, the further the small wooden weapon would go. "I loved you," he whispered into her ear before she disintegrated into ashes. Tears filled in Xander's eyes as he dropped the stake to the ground. He did not hear the sound of the wood hitting the asphalt. He was still shocked by what had just happened.

"No!" Drusilla yelled angrily as she noticed that her girlfriend was no longer there. She quickly pushed Buffy to the ground. The Slayer hit it hard, and the redhead went over to help her, but that was not Drusilla's concern anymore. She walked over to the boy. "You," she spat as she grabbed him tightly by the arm. She lashed her sharp fingernails out at his cheek, scratching him enough to make him bleed. "You took her away from me."

"I took her away from myself!" Xander yelled back at the vampire. "I loved her! You don't have a soul. You can't know what love is like," he snapped. He pushed Drusilla's hands away from his face. "Get away from me," he yelled before running down the street.

Willow looked cautiously after him. She started to follow but then stopped, turning back to Buffy. "Should we let him be?" she asked.

Buffy nodded as she pulled herself upright. "We still have three dangerously powerful vampires on the loose," she commented. "One of which is going to seek revenge."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Drusilla's eyes still raged with fury. Fury with Xander for stealing away her favorite toy. Fury with Cordelia for allowing it to happen. Fury with Spike and Angel for not showing up yet. A low growl emerged from her body as she lunged out at Buffy. The boy was gone, but the girl was powerful. She could twist his head any way she desired.

Buffy was unprepared for Drusilla's attack, and she hit the ground again. Once on the ground, she countered with a hard punch to Drusilla's jaw. She quickly kicked Drusilla off her and sprang back up. She looked over to Willow, who was now busy defending herself from Spike.

"Leave her alone," Buffy ordered sternly.

Spike shrugged. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Buffy glanced down at the ground and quickly picked up the stake Xander had used to stake Cordelia. "Leave her alone, or your girlfriend gets it," she threatened.

Spike shrugged again and moved closer to Willow. Buffy glared at him as she moved her stake closer to Drusilla's heart. "I'm seriously ticked off right now," Buffy said. "I have no problem staking the both of you."

Drusilla frowned. "I don't like this game."

Angel approached Spike from the shadows. He pulled the bleach blonde vampire away from the situation for a moment and began talking to him in hushed tones. Buffy could not make out anything. She tried to get closer, but Drusilla held her back. "Shh," she commanded. "Bad kitty."

Spike shrugged as he walked back over to Willow and Buffy. "My friends and I are going to leave now," he told Buffy simply.

Drusilla's face wrinkled into a frown. "Now?" she asked. "But--"

"But nothing," Spike said. "There's a surprise waiting for you," he promised. He smiled wickedly. This plan to bring Hell on Earth sounded like fun, and it would serve as a good way to bring Drusilla back to her senses. At least as back to her senses as she could get.

Drusilla shrugged, but followed Spike.

"What the hell just happened?" Buffy asked as she looked back at Willow. "Did you hear any bit of their conversation?"

Willow shook her head. "Apart from mansion, no," she admitted. "Buff, I know they seem important, but they're gone. Shouldn't we be worrying about Xander?"

Buffy nodded. "For the time being at least."


End file.
